Hotline and youth crisis centers are recent mental health services oriented to and staffed by young people. There are some published reports and data about these programs, but few published evaluative studies. We know of no published hotline evaluative model or any directions on how to evaluate a service in which the client is anonymous. We propose to develop and diffuse a self-evaluative model which can be used by the staff of hotlines and youth crisis centers to answer their own questions as to their effectiveness. The young staff have questions about hotline effectiveness while they also have strong negative feelings about "outsiders" coming in to do program evaluation. Hence, the proposed self-evaluative approach chosen. Date would be collected about three social systems- the phone call, the program and the interorganizational relations. These would be presented to staff who would judge the quality of their own work by using their own criteria of effectiveness and placing these against the data. Such criteria will come from staff, other human service programs and the literature.